Focus
by Arisa Aihara
Summary: Takeru decides to confess his feelings to Hikari, but decides otherwise later on. The curious Yamato stepped in, and ended up giving a 'helping hand' to his otouto! ONESHOT


**This is my first time, so do forgive me if it sucks XD I don't own Digimon too…(TTTT)**

**FOCUS **

Takeru sat on the floor of the bedroom, staring down at the paper on the table. His mind was racing at the moment. Should he, or should he not? In forty minutes' time, he was to leave Odaiba (again – much to his annoyance), and he didn't want to blow his chance away of confessing his feelings to a certain Light Child.

The problem was, he was afraid if it would break their friendship, if Hikari rejected him. He knew if that happened, he would feel embarrassed for the rest of his life.

Sighing, Takeru switched his MP3 Player (which had been screaming a horrible song into his ears, and he had no idea why he downloaded L'ArcEnCiel's song in the first place). He stared at the paper again, and back at his watch. He decided not to do anything stupid. So he cancelled his plans of confessing to Hikari.

xXxXx

In apartment number 202 (i), Yamato looked at his younger brother with his hands on his waist, frowning. This kid had been looking at the god damn paper every second! He was there to say goodbye before departing to his new home (ii), but Yamato insisted that he stay for a while and wait for their father to come back, and only then Takeru could say a proper farewell. But since his little brother got in, all he did was stare at a piece of white paper!

Slowly, Yamato approached his brother from behind, and said, "Booh! Whazzat?"

Takeru yelled, and quickly thrust his precious piece of paper into his backpack. "Uh – uhm – n-nothing. Why should you ask that question? It's – it's a lyric of a song. Y-yeah!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Lyric?"

"Yap," Takeru replied nervously. His brother continued to stare at his suspiciously for a moment, but walked away later.

"Fine if you don't wanna tell me…" He then walked back into the kitchen. Takeru sighed. _That was too close…_

"Umm – oniisan? Mind if I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure thing – unless you don't know, it's down the hallway," came his brother's reply.

Yamato heard the door of the bathroom closing. He then slowly peered out from the kitchen. No sign of Takeru in the living room.

A small smirk crept onto Yamato's face. "…But I will find out on my own…"

xXxXx

Takeru had lived in a new town for two five weeks now. He was moving along well, and everyone seemed to like him. He had to admit, it wasn't so bad after all – moving out of Odaiba, that is – but he still felt horrible for not confessing his feelings to Hikari. Although he received more than ten love letters under his desk in a month, he still couldn't accept anyone – except Hikari.

Saturday came quickly that week, and he was very glad, because Yamato had phoned earlier and told him that he would send his newest album along with some lyrics. Takeru simply couldn't wait.

And the mail did come, and he was jumping with joy like Jumping Jelly Beans (of all the things…). He raced into his room and tore the package open. He stared, mouth slightly opened, with amazement as he saw the graceful black cover of the CD. The name 'TEENAGE WOLVES' was printed on the cover. Missing his brother's singing voice so badly, he took the CD and listened to the songs, one by one.

While lying on his bed, he looked at the back of the cover to scan the list of his brother's new songs – and then he jumped up suddenly as he saw one familiar title – _Focus_. And then it clicked!

"ONIISAAAAAANN!" he yelled, face red, and soon he received a good scolding from his mother for making so much noise, _"just because your brother could sing"._

XXxXx

_(iii)Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni_

_Atte iru ka na?_

_(Before I know it, I'm watching you_

_Still standing diagonally behind you_

_Am I the focus of your heart?)_

_Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_

_Umaku ienain da_

_(The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but_

_It won't come out right)_

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni_

_Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo_

_Kikenai yo ne_

_(Before I know it, I'm watching you_

_Still standing diagonally behind you_

_Am I the focus of your heart? Or..._

_I can't ask)_

_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni_

_Atte iru no ka sore dake_

_Shiritain da_

_(You used to cry all the time_

_Now you're standing in the light_

_All I want to know is_

_Who is the focus of your heart?)_

XXxXx

Around a month later, Yamato invited Takeru to come to his concert, and he did. When he reached Odaiba, he realised that Hikari had been avoiding him, and he was actually relieved for that. He didn't know what to do or say to her at all!

"Oniisan, you're SO gonna pay!" he thought.

But he didn't see Yamato or Taichi until the night of the concert.

Everything went well – the school hall was – again – turned into the place where Teenage Wolves' screaming fans gathered. Yamato had reserved the front seats for the Digidestined, so it was an enjoyable night.

Until the song 'Focus' came up.

Takeru felt butterflies in his stomach. Hikari was sitting just two seats away from him, and he didn't know how the heck he could hide his face! He was so embarrassed! But the crowd seemed to think otherwise: they cheered and sang along.

When the song ended, Yamato made several announcements.

"Thank you, thank you," he said to silenced the cheering crowd. "Uh – as you know, this song has been on the top list since we launched this album-"

Here, the fans screamed and cheered and applauded again.

"-Actually it's all thanks to my lil' bro here," he said, gesturing towards Takeru, who sank lower into his seat to his face, "because he was the one who wrote the lyrics for us, and I edited it a little."

He felt his face burning as the crowd started to murmur excited words and several girls were trying to take a picture of him.

"And – owh yeah, Takeru – there's a message for you here," said Yamato.

"Oh now, what _now?"_ said a voice in his head.

"Light Child says, _'All the things you've wanted to say came out just perfectly'._"

END

**HUAAAHUAAA! So how wazzit? Good? Bad? OK? Normal? Horrible? Hehehe… This _is _my first time, so…well, you know. Anyway, I learnt this from reading fanfcitions, so here goes: _please review! _XD**

**(i)Yamato's house number IS 202; I saw it in the anime.**

**(ii)I can't think of a name. Use your imagination please!**

**(iii)I didn't put the whole lyric there, and I just took the parts that I think are great for the story. Hehehe…**


End file.
